Sacrifice
by MommyI'mOnTheInternet
Summary: King Edmund hates Princess Abby. Princess Abby hates King Edmund. But when a terrible war begins in Abby's country, she is sent to stay in Cair Paravel for her safety. Things happen and feelings show up in Edmund that he didn't know he would have for the Princess of the sea. And what does this war have to do with Abby? Bad summary, Edmund/OC please read or don't. Totally up to you.


**Sacrifice**

**Chapter 1**

**~Welcome to Narnia~**

**A/N So I really shouldn't start another story since I will probably never finish it. But I don't know I have a lot of ideas and plans for this story so hopefully it will get somewhere. It takes place in the Golden Age and I already have plans for a sequel and a third one and maybe a fourth. Here are the ages of the people**

**Abby- 19**

**Edmund-19**

**Grant-19**

**Lucy-16**

**Susan-21**

**Peter-22**

It was silent in the Great Hall. Nobody was moving, it seemed like no one was even breathing. The silence got into a certain queen's head and spoke up.

"Why is nobody talking?" Lucy asked, leaning over in her throne to look at her siblings. Edmund, who was on the other end in the line of thrones, leaned forward and looked at Lucy.

"They're not talking because they're afraid that one word will ruin the princess's entire stay even though she isn't here yet," Edmund said with a smirk.

"Don't be silly, Edmund," Susan said, and then turned to Lucy. "We're not talking because were all eager for Princess Abertha to arrive."

"Princess Abby, Susan, she likes to be called Abby. You should remember that since you're the one of the only people who has met her," Peter said.

"Yes, Susan, her name is Abby. And you're wrong, not all of us are eager to see the Princess," Edmund said. Susan gave him a stern look before leaning back in her chair, ending the conversation. It was silent for several more minutes before the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Mr. Tumnus walked in with a large grin and said, "She is here!" The Pevensies sat up straight in their thrones and put on happy smiles.

"Oh joy, she's here," Edmund muttered. Peter heard him and slapped the back of his head.

"Be nice!" He whispered. Edmund glared at his elder brother and adjusted his crown. Not long after, a centaur walked through the doors followed by a small group of humans. The first of the group was a young man. He was obviously a servant; his clothes were dirty and nothing special, but he held a confident air around him. Not arrogant, but just the feeling that if someone was in trouble, he'd be able to help. He had a very kind face. He stopped for a second and bowed before moving to the side.

The next person was a woman, a bit older than the boy. She was also a servant, but she had the same presence than the boy. She was also strikingly beautiful. She smiled at the Kings and Queens of Narnia, curtsied, and went to stand next to the boy. The next person was obviously a noble. She wore a simple ocean blue dress, but it was still elegantly made. Over that she wore a gold cloak with ocean blue trimming, the colors of her country. On the cloak there was the crest of her family, an ocean blue fish curled on a gold background.

The girl smiled brightly and curtsied. "It's wonderful to see you again, Queen Susan," She said approaching the queen. Susan met her halfway and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too, Princess Abby. I have missed you since I last saw you on your birthday nearly a year ago." The friends smiled at each other. Susan's sibling joined her and smiled at the princess.

"It is nice to meet you, Princess Abby," Lucy said with a curtsy. Abby smiled kindly at Lucy and said,

"It is not you who should be curtsying. After all, you are a queen. It should be I who curtsies for you." Abby curtsied low enough so she was face to face with Lucy, winked, then stood back to her full height. Lucy was soon replaced by Peter, who bowed and stuck out his hand.

"There is no need to tell me not to bow; I am simply doing it out of respect." Peter gave her an award winning smile before moving out of the way for his younger brother. The smile was instantly wiped from her face when he came into sight. "Edmund," She said

"Abby," Edmund said. The two of them glared at each other so fiercely that if looks could kill, they would both be dead 50 times. After several seconds of glaring, Abby was the first to break eye contact and turned to Susan. "It is lovely to finally meet your brother and sister, Susan. I would like to introduce them to my own family." Abby turned and motioned for the servant boy and girl to come over. They both wore kind smiles. "King Peter, Queen Lucy, these are my very good friends Andra and Grant Lyon. They are like family to me. Especially since my brother went off to battle. All except for Vaughn, whom I can't seem to find." Abby looked around behind her, but didn't see her brother.

"I'm sure he'll show up, milady. You know Vaughn, he's probably off causing trouble," Andra said.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. Can you find him for me, Andra? He listens to you." Andra nodded and left. "Please excuse my brother; he doesn't like talking to new people. Or talking to people in general." The group laughed, even Edmund let out a sort of chuckle.

"We'll meet him at dinner, but now we must show you to your room," Peter said.

"Speaking of rooms, if it isn't any trouble, I would like Andra and Grant to have rooms next to mine," Abby requested.

"It's no trouble at all. There is always room for friends here." Abby smiled at Peter and thanked him. The group walked out of the Great Hall. Susan, Peter, and Abby were talking animatedly while Grant and Edmund fell into step behind them.

"How have you been, Grant. It must be hard working for the oh so kind princess," Edmund said with a smirk.

"I've been good, thank you for asking. I've missed having someone to practice fighting with. And I don't work for her, she's my friend and I would appreciate it if you at least tried to be nice." Grant replied, the same kind smile still on his face.

"You need to remember that not all of your friends will get along. Just leave it alone, I try my best to ignore her anyway and I know she does the same. Let's not talk about her highness, let's talk about my plan."

"Your plan?"

"Yes my plan. My plan that will turn you into a knight by the time you leave. And since this war seems like it's going to last a while, we'll be able to make you better than a knight."

"You're too kind to me, Edmund, honestly. You really don't have to do this."

"But I want to! Think of it as a birthday present, late or early I really don't know when your birthday is. I know that you like to fight, but in all honesty, you are terrible at it." Grant looked at his friend in disbelief and laughed so hard that he snorted.

"What is going on back there?" Susan questioned stopping to look at her brother.

"Nothing that concerns you, Susan," Edmund replied. Susan gave him a disapproving look and continued walking. Edmund jumped right back into the conversation.

"Actually, for someone who never trained before you were pretty good. But you still wouldn't be able to win anything, which makes you terrible." Grant threw his head back and laughed again, quieter this time.

"You are a great friend, really." The group suddenly stopped in front of a door. Susan opened the door and motioned Abby inside.

"This will be your room. The rooms on either side will be for your friends. My room is right down there, Lucy's is next to mine, Peter's next to her's, and Edmund's across from yours," Said Susan. Abby looked disgusted and so did Edmund.

"Why does my room have to be across from _him_?" She asked.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Edmund accused his sister. Susan gave Edmund a look, a look that she seemed to give him a lot.

"I just think it would be nice if you two sorted out your differences. Abby is going to be here a while, Edmund, so you should try to be, if not friends, able to stand each other's presence," Susan looked between the pair, who were glaring at each other.

"I will try. But don't count on it!" And with that, the princess told Susan, Peter, and Lucy she will see them at dinner and stormed into her room.

"Well this will be a fun trip." Grant said trying to lighten the mood. Edmund just shook his head at his friend and went into his room.

A light chatter filled the dining room. The Pevensies and their guests sat at one end of the long table. Grant and Andra stood to the side helping the other servants. Susan and Abby were telling Peter and Lucy a story from Susan's trip. The four were having a wonderful time, laughing and smiling while the two on the end were silent and slowly eating their dinner. Edmund glanced up at the small Teague boy. The last time he had seen him, he had been shorter and extremely skinny. Now, the boy had grown at least a foot taller and was nearly the same size as Edmund.

"How have you been, Vaughn?" Edmund said, attempting to start a conversation with the silent boy. Vaughn jumped and looked up at Edmund, startled. When he realized what Edmund asked him, he simply shrugged.

"Still not talking much are you. That's too bad, you seem like and interesting kid." Vaughn nodded and smiled slightly at the king as if he were thanking him.

"You need to try and eat, Vaughn. You haven't eaten since yesterday," Abby gave her brother a look, the same one Susan gives Edmund all the time. Vaughn just shrugged and pushed his plate forward. He got up from the table and walked out of the dining room. Abby shook her head at her brothers back and turned back to the Kings and Queens.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior. He liked to be alone, no idea why," Abby apologized. Susan smiled and patted her friend's hand.

"It's quite alright," She said. "You're not the only one with a moody brother." Susan shot a look at Edmund who nodded and smirked.

"Yes we all know how moody Peter can be," said Edmund. Abby restrained herself from laughing. _That wasn't funny_ she thought. A snicker came from somewhere behind Abby. She turned in her seat to see Andra scolding her brother.

"Edmund," Susan warned her brother, but still had a small smile trying to get through. Edmund pushed his chair back and stood up. "Well, dear siblings and Abby, it has been a wonderful dinner. But I really don't want to be here anymore. I will see you all in the morning," Edmund began to walk out of the room but stopped halfway. He turned around and looked at the two servants. "C'mon Grant," He said. Grant looked surprised, but still followed his friend out of the room. Susan looked at the remaining people sitting at the table.

"Edmund's right, it is time for us all to go to bed." Susan got up and began to walk out, followed by Peter, Lucy, Abby, and Andra.

**So, I'm actually quite proud of this chapter though it's not as long as I want it to be. I really enjoy Edmund and Grant's bromance. If you like it then good for you because there is going to be a lot of it. If you don't like it then that sucks for you. There will be more interaction between Edmund and Abby next chapter and we'll also find out why they hate each other so much. It's not a big reason but it's still important. That's all for now folks. See you next time**

**Noelani**


End file.
